The Seven Seas
The Seven Seas is the first level of Geometry Dash Meltdown and is the first level to be rated with an easy difficulty. Description The Seven Seas was created during the Update 2.0 phase of Geometry Dash, and is the first level of Geometry Dash Meltdown. The Seven Seas is not only water themed (due to its name), but is also castle themed, as most blocks used resemble castle walls. It contains contrasting cube and ship segments throughout, so that new players can be introduced to Update 2.0's new features, such as moving objects and high decorative detail. It features complex but easy cube sections with moving blocks and simple jump sequences, and easy ship sections where you can mostly stay in the middle. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 22% and is collected in the first cube segment. As you jump over a set of double spikes, instead of dropping, jump again. A secret passageway is revealed and inside is the first coin. Make sure to jump out of the secret route to land on the next block, otherwise the cube will fall into the spikes below. *The second secret coin is located at 37% and is collected in the first ship segment. A secret opening is placed on the 6th block hanging from the ceiling. Fly through this gap to obtain the coin, and then fly down to the normal route. *The third secret coin is located at 80% and is collected in the third cube segment. As you reach a third staircase leading upwards, instead of jumping to the following platform, drop to a different route, where the coin is located. Upon collecting the coin, a jump pad will emerge leading back to the main route, in which you must make a timed jump to reach it. Music * The song was composed by Jesse Valentine (better known as F-777) and was released on the album Pirate Dance Machine on March 12, 2015. Walkthrough Trivia *The Seven Seas is the fourth level to award the player with an ultimate cube, which resembles a pirate. *This level has seven segments, indicating the name 'The Seven Seas', as if each segment represents a sea. *Completing this level takes 1:36. *The Seven Seas has the only secret coin that can be seen moving, being its first secret coin. *This is the only level that has a key which does not serve a purpose for collecting a secret coin. **Although, Geometrical Dominator has green diamond shaped objects used in the 2nd UFO segment and in the ball segment to open doors and to unlock platforms. However, they aren't keys. *The maximum number of jumps that can be successfully achieved in The Seven Seas without crashing is 110. *This is the level that awards the lowest amount of stars to have an "Ultimate" achievement. *The song is not available on Newgrounds. Gallery TheSevenSeasMenu.png|Level selection SS-C1.png|The first secret coin (cube). SS-C2.png|The second secret coin (ship). SS-C3.png|The third secret coin (cube). Category:Levels